This research involves the study of cavitation near moving prosthetic surfaces. Hydrodynamic studies will be performed in order to establish the operating conditions under which cavitation occurs. Next blood studies will be conducted in order to assess "blood trauma" associated with cavitation and in particular the incidence of cavitation. Finally, design and operational requirements for avoiding cavitation (and thus excessive blood trauma) will be determined for various moving prosthetic surfaces.